


[Podfic] Hold Me Like an Animal

by synteis_records (synteis)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synteis/pseuds/synteis_records
Summary: Stay out of the Northern Woods, it’s said.There’s a monster that lives in there.Fairy King, Der Erlkönig,and whispered quieter for being true,Reaper. He comes at night to steal away your children, and if they will not go willingly, you’ll wake to find them stone cold in their beds.Reaper will do you grievous harm.Jack has heard it all. He isn’t so naive as to dismiss it as an old wives’ tale, stays out of the woods like the rest of the children in the village. But he’s foolish enough--when his father’s hand cracks across his face for the second time that night--to wonder why the Reaper has never come for him.





	[Podfic] Hold Me Like an Animal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hold Me Like an Animal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521933) by [orphened](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphened/pseuds/orphened). 



> Thank you very much to orphened for allowing me to record their lovely podfic.

**Text:** [Hold Me Like an Animal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521933)

 **Author:** [orphened](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphened/pseuds/orphened)

 **Reader:** [synteis_records](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synteis/pseuds/synteis_records)

 **Length:** 00:52:44

 **Download:** [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/odn2a5w87zzalwz/Hold%20Me%20Like%20an%20Animal.m4a) | [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fjn7cmq74ifa73p/Hold%20Me%20Like%20an%20Animal%20.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to follow my updates, please check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/synteis).


End file.
